Past and Present
by Lady Tiko
Summary: A Burns/Smithers songfic


Smithers/Burns songfic oneshot

(song: Bokutachi wa tenshi datta – we were angels – dragon ball z)

Charles Montgomery Burns was sitting in his living room in front of the fireplace. The fire was burning, warming and illuminating his face while he was lost in thoughts. In the background, his old beloved radio was playing.

 ** _Angel, angel, angel_**  
 ** _Angel, angel, angel_**  
 ** _Ah…_**

 ** _Buried and drowned in time_**  
 ** _All that's left are memories_**  
 ** _Just as you remember too_**  
 ** _We used to be angels then_**

Today, it's been 40 years since you sacrificed your life to save Springfield from a nuclear meltdown, Waylon Smithers Sr. Since then, I've been missing you each day, my darling friend. You were my confidant, the power plant's vice president and most important of all, my lover, even though only my secret lover. Even though you are in heaven, do you remember too how happy our lives were back then?

 ** _Spreading the words from the highest of heavens_**  
 ** _Of love and of happiness_**  
 ** _dropping seeds of peace to take away the pain and loneliness_**

 ** _Why, tell me why blue sky_**  
 ** _When I look at you, that's right_**  
 ** _I feel the power of our souls, hear me call_**

Like in all the other years before, I visited your grave. I brought you a bunch of your favourite flowers, white lilies. Whenever I stand in front of your tomb which I secretly installed in the Burns family grave, I feel depressed but grateful at the same time. I can't thank you enough for sacrificing your life to save the ones of Springfield's inhabitants.

I can hear your words from above which always give me hope and confidence to believe in a better future. When I look at the blue sky, it's as if I could see your smiling face and hear your soft whispered words. I want to talk to you, but I can't do that in public, so I'm doing it now, in the comfortable privacy of my living room, in which we spent so much time together.

 ** _To my friends,_**  
 ** _We may have lost our wings with which we flew up so high_**  
 ** _But now, even now, I can feel your true mystical tide_**  
 ** _To my friends,_**  
 ** _Embracing the light and building hopes for the truth and our dreams_**  
 ** _Listen, one day you'll find what you've been searching for in your life_**

When I held your dead body in my arms, it broke my heart into pieces. Unfortunately, I had to bury you clandestinely since nobody must know that there was a serious incident at the plant. In that moment I realised that you had left me forever. Spending so much time with me, you gave me wings and made me fly.

How could you just find the courage and sacrifice your life for everybody else?

I will never forget the firm look in your eyes when you laid your infant son into my arms and made me promise to take care of him. I tried my humble best. I paid for his education and saved him from his abusive stepfather. He spent a great part of his childhood with me. We used to play chess and when he was an adolescent, I taught him to dance. I must admit, I liked being with little Waylon. He was such a nice and well-behaved child. When he went to college, we lost track of each other.

A few years later, I was looking for a new personal assistant. There must have been a good hundred applicants, but nobody was suitable to assume this important and demanding position. Suddenly, the door to my office opened and a handsome young man entered. It was like seeing a ghost from the past. The man looked exactly like you! I was shocked to the core and my heart pounded painfully in my chest. I whispered softly _"Waylon"_ and had to hold on my desk in order to be able to stand. The man approached and stopped in front of my desk.

 _"Good day, Mr. Burns. My name is Waylon Smithers. I am applying for the position of your personal assistant."_

" _Waylon Smithers…"_ I was still frightened and couldn't utter a meaningful sentence.

" _Sir, you might remember my father, Waylon Smithers senior, who worked here as your assistant until some 20 years ago. And you may remember me since I spent a great deal of time with you when I was a child. Sir, I would be genuinely grateful if you considered to accept my application."_

His explanations brought me back to my senses. Of course he wasn't my dead lover who was mysteriously brought to live, no, he was his son, who I am supposed to take care of, even if he's an adult now. _"Ah, well, of course I remember your father. He was an excellent employee. And I can remember you, Waylon, even if it's a long time since we've seen each other. I am willing to employ you temporarily and if you are worthy of the position, there shall be no obstacle to offer you a permanent contract. It seems today is your lucky day. You will start working for me this instant. Smithers, bring me a cup of coffee and I will show you around the plant and explain my filing system to you. Hurry up, time is money."_

Unsurprisingly, Smithers did well in his job so I offered him a permanent contract after only two weeks. He's been working for me since then. As time went by, our relationship evolved from a boss - assistant relationship to a deep friendship. Your son was always at my side, only spending the nights in his own flat. But sometimes he would even stay overnight at the manor. I never would have thought that I could fall in love again after I lost you, the love of my life, but things don't always turn out as you expect.

When a tragic occurrence arose, I realised that I had fallen in love with Waylon Smithers jr., my loyal assistant and friend.

It was horrible.

I had decided to stop paying my employees' medicine. As a result, your son couldn't afford the pills for his thyroid and collapsed in my office. I panicked. I couldn't lose another Smithers, that would kill me. While he was lying in his guestroom in the manor, I flew to Canada to smuggle the desperately needed medicine to Springfield. Just in time I arrived with it and gave it to Waylon immediately. But he wouldn't wake up. So I gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and hoped it wasn't too late.

When I touched his lips with mine, it was like a thunderbolt had struck me. The blood rushed through my veins and my heart pounded as if I had run a marathon. When Smithers opened up his eyes, I was relieved. I apologised for my being selfish.

Some weeks later, I took him out for dinner at "The Gilded Truffle" to celebrate his being alive. We enjoyed a lovely dinner.

With the upcoming love declaration in mind, my nerves were at breaking point. From time to time, my gaze was wandering hectically through the restaurant. My thoughts were in downright turmoil. _'What if he laughs at me? What if he doesn't love me? This would be the end of our friendship I highly appreciate. If I lose him as a friend, I couldn't bear it and my life would be worthless. Without him by my side, I shall not want to live anymore. So should I truly risk what we have got?_

 _But being ruthlessly honest with myself, now that I'm aware of my feelings, I don't want things to go on like before. I'm so old. I want to have a serious relationship with the man I love. Maybe this is the last chance I will ever get._

 _Dear God, I know I'm not a decent, upright man, but please, help me to find the courage to tell the man I've been in love with for a decade that I love him. And you too, Waylon, my love, please give me your blessing to be with your son.'_

Burns' turmoil didn't go unnoticed to Waylon. He wondered what thoughts caused his boss and friend the uncomfortable and hectic behaviour he has been witnessing since they entered the restaurant. It was completely unlike Monty to show this kind of routine. The last time he had been this worried was when Homer Simpson had taken over the power plant.

" _Mr. Burns…. Monty, what is the matter? I can see there's something going on on your mind. I haven't seen you this worried for years. What's on your mind?"_

" _Smithers…. Waylon…. You're the only one who I can't fool. You are right, there's something on my mind, but I am not sure if I can find the courage to tell you. I have been thinking about it for weeks but I haven't decided what to do. It's a personal matter of great importance to me."_

" _Monty, I hope you know you can always trust in me and speak to me about everything."_

" _Yes, Waylon, I know that. Thank you for being my loyal and true friend."_

" _You're welcome. I appreciate our friendship like you do."_

The dessert was served. While enjoying his chocolate soufflé, Burns kept debating if he should talk about his feelings or not. _'To confess or not to confess, that is the question'_

Finally, he decided that he wasn't ready to tell Waylon. After all, tomorrow was another day.


End file.
